


A Pear Tree (2020)

by IvanW



Series: Ivan's K/S Holiday Collection [29]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Holidays, M/M, Oblivious Jim Kirk, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Right before the ship's holiday party, Jim gets news from Spock.
Relationships: Former Spock/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Ivan's K/S Holiday Collection [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/602863
Comments: 26
Kudos: 152





	A Pear Tree (2020)

Just as the doors of the turbolift were about to close sending Jim to the bridge, Spock scooted through the narrowing slit.

Jim glanced at Spock just as the Vulcan tugged down on his uniform shirt.

“Everything all right, Spock?”

The fact that Spock did not respond immediately alarmed Jim more than anything else. Spock stood stoically silent.

With a frown, Jim stepped forward and stopped the turbolift, turning to his first officer.

“What’s wrong?”

Spock hesitated, but finally glanced at Jim. “Nyota and I have ended our relationship.”

Jim stared at him. “Again?”

Spock blinked.

Jim barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Okay, he didn’t. He rolled them. His hand went to the button to restart the lift, knuckles brushing against the wreath someone from the decorating committee had hung there.

“I mean. No offense, Spock, but you guys have broken up and reconciled like a dozen times.”

“This one is permanent.”

Jim bit back the ‘uh-huh’ before it came out, knowing it would sound sarcastic and unsupportive from Spock’s captain and friend.

“Why is this different?” he asked instead.

“I…I came in on her involved intimately with someone else.”

“You…what?”

Spock gave him a trademark look. “Do I really need to say that again?”

“Well.” Air rushed from Jim’s lungs. “No. I suppose not. But who?”

“Jim.”

“Okay, but honestly, isn’t that a normal question anyone would ask?” Jim insisted. “I can’t imagine who she’d prefer over…you know it’s a…”

“Nurse Chapel,” Spock blurted out.

“Christine?”

“Do you know another Nurse Chapel?”

And the sharpness in Spock’s tone was well-deserved. Jim winced. He was not at all handling this well.

“No. I’m sorry. I’m having trouble processing this.”

“ _You_ are having trouble processing.” Spock shook his head.

Jim rubbed the back of his neck. “I have a headache,” he whined. Cleared his throat. “And the-the holiday party is tonight and I really want to miss it, but I can’t because I said I’d be there. So…enough about me. I’m sorry, Spock. That sucks.” Jim winced again. That sounded far too flippant. “That’s really unfortunate.”

This time it was Spock who rolled his eyes. Jim couldn’t blame him.

“How-how did it happen?”

Jim had no idea if it was appropriate to ask that as his friend, even, and of course, not as his captain. He supposed.

Spock looked straight ahead but Jim thought maybe he was blushing. Or maybe that was only himself.

“I had intended to discuss the probably demise of our romantic relationship.”

“Wait. So you already thought you were going to break up?”

Spock inclined his head.

“In the past, she has informed me to just enter her quarters when I wished, and I do not know why I didn’t realize doing so was not wise in our current circumstance, and when I walked in, they were—”

Jim held up his hand. “Yeah, I get it. No need to continue. I don’t want to sound like Bones, but I might need brain bleach.”

Another trademark Spock look.

“Back to the other thing.”

“Other thing?”

“The probable demise.”

“Yes. We have been working towards the elimination of our romantic feelings. With both of us being romantically interested in others it was only logical to discuss it. I had simply not known that Nyota was one step further than I was.”

The comm on the wall suddenly chirped to life.

“Captain? Ensign Turner. Is there an issue with your turbolift, sir? Do you need assistance?”

Jim went to the comm, pressed it. “No, Ensign. Everything’s fine. It’ll be restarted in a minute or two. Kirk out.”

He turned to look back at Spock.

“Uh. What was that?”

“Perhaps it is time to resume our trip to the bridge, Captain.”

“In a minute. You said…both of you are romantically interested in others.”

“Correct.”

Spock had returned to standing stiffly at attention, hands clenched behind his back.

“So…” Jim moistened his lips. “Who…ah…”

“This is not the time to discuss this.”

Spock’s tone was firm and no nonsense and Jim figured that was as much as slamming the lid on this conversation as he was going to get.

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.”

Jim pressed the button, knuckles once more brushing the wreath and the lift restarted.

The doors entered onto the bridge a short time later and Jim fought with himself not to glance in Uhura’s direction.

Instead he determinedly looked away and took his seat in his chair, smiling brightly at the yeomen who handed him his coffee and a plate of rather garishly decorated holiday sugar cookies.

“You make these?” he asked, nibbling one. An antler. He thought. Glanced at it. Nodded. Yeah.

“No, sir,” she admitted. “Not much of a baker and on the ship…well, it’s not easy. I had them replicated. I’m not sure the computer quite grasped the idea.”

Jim chuckled. “Tastes good anyway. Thanks.”

“Will we see you at the holiday party tonight, Captain?”

Jim saw that both Chekov and Sulu seemed interested in his answer.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be there.”

****

“Hey.”

Bones eyes Jim. Snorted. “What are you supposed to be?”

“The hottest Santa around?”

Okay, that might be pushing it. He wore a Santa suit T-Shirt. Replicated from the computer and the sleeves were totally uneven, but he thought he might as well make the effort to be festive.

“Say, Bones. Did you know about Uhura and Chapel?”

“Chris said something about it, sure. They were in here not that long ago cuddling and kissing.” Bones shrugged.

Jim hoisted himself up on a nearby empty biobed and kicked his legs to and fro. “I’m always the last to know.”

“Oblviots usually are.”

“Oblivi…you know what never mind. Spock told me he’s interested in someone else too.”

Bones smirked as he inventoried a shelf of medicines. “Did he tell you who?”

“No, he wouldn’t. But I have a theory.”

Bones stopped what he was doing to look at Jim. “Mm. Do you now? What’s your theory?”

Jim shrugged. “Probably somebody Spock spends a lot of time with.”

“Right.”

“Someone he worries over when they get hurt on missions or whatever too.”

Bones smirk widened. “You got it then.”

“Got it?”

“You figured out who Spock is interested in.”

Jim grinned. “Of course.” He tapped his forehead. “There’s the brain of a genius in here.”

“Sure. Sure.”

“I’m guessing Spock’s too shy to tell her.”

Bones, who had gone back to his medicines, turned suddenly to gape at Jim. “To tell…her?”

“Or maybe because the complication of still being with Uhura. I don’t know.”

Bones pursed his lips, shook his head, and looked back to his medicines. “Who is Spock interested in then?”

“Lieutenant Martins. You know he’s always working with her in his labs. Doing his experiments. And remember how concerned he was when she in the medbay after being injured on Havely?”

“I take it back.”

“Take what back?” Jim frowned.

Bones sighed. “You don’t have it. You never will. At least I’m beginning to think so.”

“What?”

“Go do your thing at the holiday party? I’ll be there in a bit. They’re expecting you to start the thing.” Bones made a motion with his hands. “Go, go, get out of here.”

Jim had to wonder if Bones was ever not grouchy.

But at least Jim’s headache had gone away. So he went off to the mess to make his appearance at the holiday party.

Speak of the devil, Uhura was manning the door.

“Captain.”

“Lieutenant.”

“Listen, after your speech—”

“I have to give a speech?”

“Just a small one. Saying welcome to the party, have a good time, happy holidays.”

He eyed her. “You want to give it?”

She laughed. “Nope. As I was saying, after your speech, there’s a stocking for you on the table over there.”

“A stocking?”

“Yes. It’s the one with the Partridge in a Pear Tree.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

Jim walked into the party and noticed the place was packed with revelers. They all looked to be having fun anyway. In the corner, somewhat away from everyone else, was Spock. He seemed to be watching Jim.

Jim figured he’d go rescue Spock from having to be at the party as soon as his speech was over.

Jim went up to the podium that had been set up and got everyone’s attention.

“Okay guys. I’m not going to make any kind of lengthy speech. Just enjoy the party, you all deserve the break, you’re the best crew out there. Happy holidays everyone.”

Jim moved away quickly.

He was about to head toward Spock but remembered his instructions from Uhura. He went to the table and found the stocking with the Partridge in a Pear Tree. Sure enough, someone had stitched the name James Kirk on the furry part of the stocking.

There was a note sticking out from it, so he pulled it out. He recognized Spock’s writing.

His gaze rose to Spock where he stood still isolated from most everyone in the corner. For some reason even from this distance Spock’s gaze burned him like a brand.

Jim unfolded the note and looked down at two simple words.

_It’s You._

**Author's Note:**

> I still think we need a little cheer so...enjoy!


End file.
